1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to low cost easily assembled fluid containing structures which may be erected as a permanent installation or may be easily dismantled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is oftentimes desirable to erect a low cost substantially maintenance free fluid container which can be dismantled if desired or can be left as a permanent structure. For example, above ground swimming pools are usually dismantled at the end of the season to eliminate costly off-season maintenance and to allow the space usually occupied by the pool to be used for other purposes. However, in some climates and in some particular installations it is more desirable to leave the structure assembled.
A particular prior art structure commonly used as an above ground swimming pool, employs a suitably braced endless upstanding wall erected on a pre-prepared ground surface. A plastic liner is assembled within the wall for containing the water. While this type of structure does provide means for easy assembly and disassembly, it has several disadvantages. The plastic liner is particularly subject to leakage resulting from weeds growing up through the bottom of the liner and from tears, punctures, and the like resulting from the normal activity of swimmers. Off-season damage to the liners resulting from improper storage often necessitates replacement of the liners. Cold weather causes the plastic material to become stiff and brittle and the danger of tearing the liners at this time is particularly acute. It has been estimated that the average life of a liner of this type is two or three seasons.
In an attempt to devise a fluid containing structure not requiring the use of a plastic liner, several methods have been tried with varying degrees of success. In general, a base structure, normally of concrete and having an endless upwardly facing trough formed therein, is employed and an endless wall is erected in an upstanding position within the trough. Sealing of the annular junction between the lower end of the upstanding wall and the base structure is generally accomplished in one of two ways. First, is to employ a curable caulking compound. If the compound used for this type of a seal sets up as a solid non-resilient substance, wall vibrations due to fluid movement and normal laterally directed forces will cause cracking and ultimate deterioration of the compound. If the compound employed cures as a resilient material, dislodging often results from wall vibrations. The second type of seal commonly employed in this type of above ground fluid container is a resilient gasket which has much the same problems as the above described curable resilient caulking compound.
The problems associated with the previously described caulking compounds and resilient gasket have produced elaborate and expensive wall supporting structures in attempts to minimize the effects of wall movement.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a new and novel, low cost fluid containing structure which overcomes some of the drawbacks of the prior art.